


The Crash

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS truck crashes. Will Tony cover for McGee? I’m sure he would he’s done it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters dont belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Authors note: The NCIS truck crashes. Will Tony cover for McGee? Im sure he would hes done it before.

The Crash.

The NCIS truck stopped on the street and when it was parked they all got out and took the boxes that they would need. They walked down the hill and made their way towards the crime scene. Ziva and Gibbs had walked away from the crime scene to go and interview people to see if they saw anything. They didnt park near the crime scene and had to walk to it.

Hey, Probie. Can you move the truck closer?

Sure Tony.

Remember about the wheels. Tony said as he watched as McGee walked away.

McGee shook his head and was about to say to Tony that he remembered. He had something else on his mind. He made his way towards the truck and started it. He stopped closer to the crime scene and got out of the truck.

Tony was still bagging and tagging evidence. McGee had already photographed everything. Tony was finally finished and they packed their things. As they were carrying the boxes back to the truck it started rolling downhill. They both dropped the things that they were carrying and raced after the truck hoping to stop it. The truck was picking up speed as it rolled down the hill. Luckily there wasnt a house at the end, but a tree.

Finally it stopped. The front end was a mess because it hit the tree. They both stopped and stared the wreckage. They couldnt believe what happened and were too shocked to say anything.

Gibbs walked up and stared at the two standing in the road and then looked at the truck.

What happened? Gibbs yelled at the two.

Tony and McGee both turned towards Gibbs and saw that Ziva was there too. It was Tony who spoke up first.

You see I didnt want to carry the boxes all the way back to the truck, so I parked it closer. I forgot to turn the wheels and it started to roll. I couldnt stop it.

Is that true, McGee?

No, it was me who did it. I forgot to park it right.

Which one did it?

I did it. Tony said looking at Gibbs.

I have to call in and then see what happens next. Gibbs said as he grabbed his cell phone and made a call for one of the agents to pick them up. He couldnt believe that one of his Agents crashed the car. He really didnt know which one did it since he didnt see it happen just the end result. He had to call the Director and he told them that they would have to pay for the damage

They made their way back to headquarters. Ziva took the evidence to Abby.

Since we dont know who actually crashed the truck and both of you are saying you did it. You both will have to share the cost of fixing the damage. We will get an estimate and you will each pay half of it.

Yes, boss.

Good. Dont let this happen again. Gibbs said as he made his way towards the Directors office.

Thanks Tony.

For what?

For covering for me.

Did I? Remembering he said the same thing when he covered for McGee before. Tony then turned and made his way towards his desk. He needed to get to work before Gibbs came back. He lifted his head and watched McGee do the same thing and went back to work.

The End


End file.
